


Rainy Days- a short Tsukkiyama story

by suncatxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncatxx/pseuds/suncatxx
Summary: Rain is pouring at the end of the day. Yamaguchi forgot his umbrella, and ends up sharing with Tsukishima. They go together to Tsukishima's house and begin to watch a movie, but a very interesting topic is brought up. A girl confessed to Yamaguchi. And Tsukishima isn't happy about it.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Rainy Days- a short Tsukkiyama story

Rain broke from swollen black clouds and poured from the sky, coating Miyagi, Japan with a thick blanket of rain. High schoolers pelted from the doorway of Karasuno High, some hoisting umbrellas above their heads and others cringing into their rain jackets. Inside, Tsukishima Kei walked slowly through the throng of hasty students with his headphones on, blasting music to cut out the sound of the rain. He stared down at his phone as he walked, but looked up when he noticed a figure standing still in the doorway; stagnant in the river of people streaming out into the rain.

“Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima pulled his headphones down from his ears, pausing his music and leaving the headphones to hang from his neck.

The boy turned around to face Tsukishima, a smile growing on his face. “Hey, Tsukki!”

“Why are you just standing there?” Tsukishima stopped walking next to his friend.

“I forgot my umbrella….” Yamaguchi ducked his head in embarrassment.

Tsukishima sighed and lifted his own umbrella. “You’re coming home with me, I guess.”

“Really? Thanks Tsukki!” Yamaguchi offered Tsukishima a grateful smile.

Tsukishima opened his umbrella and lifted it above himself and Yamaguchi. The two boys stepped out into the rain, enclosed in a small barrier of protection. Icy rain whirled around them, splashing their faces and legs as they walked down the street.

  
  


_ Wise men say, _

“Good thing you live close.” Yamaguchi noted when the roof of Tsukishima’s house became visible.

“I’m just glad one of us had an umbrella.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“Hey, it’s not my fault! I can’t predict the weather.” Yamaguchi protested.

“I remember you saying at the beginning of the year that you were going to always have an umbrella in your locker just in case,” the taller boy reminded Yamaguchi, shoving him gently with his elbow and spilling rain off the umbrella.

“Stuff it,” Yamaguchi sniffed, turning his nose up at his friend. “And make us a bowl of popcorn when we get inside. We’re watching a movie.”

The two boys shared a laugh for a moment as Tsukishima unlocked and opened the door to his house, saying; “Alright, go choose the movie then, brat.”

Yamaguchi gasped comically and quickly slipped off his shoes, trouncing lightly through Tsukishima’s house until he got to his bathroom. He dug around for a few seconds before meeting Tsukishima in the kitchen with a fluffy towel in hand.

“You got wet despite your savior umbrella,” Yamaguchi gestured to the entire left side of Tsukishima’s body, which dripped slowly with rainwater. “Were you halfway out in the rain?”

“It was a small umbrella,” Tsukishima sighed. “I didn’t want you to get wet.”

“So you just stuck your whole side in the water?” Yamaguchi shook his head. “Let me get you some new clothes, too.”

“Yama-” Tsukishima tried to protest, but he didn’t get his words out fast enough. Yamaguchi returned a few minutes later with a sweater and comfortable pants in hand, having changed into a spare pair of clothes as well.

“I’m fine,” Tsukishima said, pushing away the soft towel and dry clothes Yamaguchi offered.

“No, you’re wet,” Yamaguchi sighed exasperatedly and turned Tsukishima around to face him, pulling off his glasses and bringing the towel up to his hair in one swift move. Tsukishima wrinkled his nose and scrunched his face up, glaring slightly in an attempt to mask the pinkness that rose to his cheeks. Yamaguchi seemed oblivious to the blush, ruffling Tsukushima’s hair until it was fluffy and leaving the towel hanging from his head when he promptly left the room to scavenge for the remote.

Tsukishima shook his head, a smile playing across his lips. He brought the bundle of clothing to his bedroom and quickly changed before hurrying back to the kitchen and putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

“Found it!” Yamaguchi lifted the remote out of the couch cushions and high above his head with a triumphant shake of his fist.

Tsukishima stared at him through the doorway for a few seconds before shaking his head to dislodge the lingering thoughts of Yamaguchi that often came to his mind. Thoughts of Tadashi’s freckles and soft skin and silky hair. Of the pure wonder in his eyes that shone through even the darkest night. Of Tadashi’s laugh, one that could crack open the heavens and spill angel dust down onto the earth. And of his actions, hugs and nudges and leaning that seemed too affectionate to simply be those of a good friend. Even a best friend. But Tsukishima loved them.

Naturally, the thoughts left him wondering. ‘ _ Is it okay to think of him that way..? But then again, is it okay for him to be this affectionate towards me?’  _ And all he could do was act normal. Dismiss the thoughts and feelings and presumptions and continue to say nothing.

_ “Only fools rush in”, _

Because what else are you supposed to do when you fall in love with your best friend?

The microwave beeped, startling Tsukishima back to the present for real this time. He poured the popcorn into two bowls before picking one up in each hand and making his way to the living room where Yamaguchi sat on the couch.

“What movie did you pick?” Tsukishima asked as he handed Yamaguchi one of the popcorn bowls.

“‘ _ My Neighbor Totoro’ _ ,” Yamaguchi announced excitedly and started the movie. “I can’t believe you haven’t seen it.”

“What can I say? I prefer dinosaur movies to anime,” the other shrugged.

“I’ll get you hooked on Ghibli by the time I’m through with you,” Yamaguchi chuckled. “Now  _ shhh _ and watch it.”

A half hour passed silently, and during that thirty minutes, Yamaguchi tried harder and harder to not bring something up.

But after the thirty first minute, it became unbearable. So Yamaguchi cleared his throat and offhandedly said, “So a girl confessed to me today.”

Tsukishima choked on the bite of popcorn in his mouth. He turned his head to Yamaguchi. “Who?”

“Hania Kirimashi, from class C,” Yamaguchi said with a shrug.

“Uh, what did you say…?” Tsukishima adjusted his glasses with one hand.

“That I would think about it. She asked me on a date and I didn’t want to refuse flat out, but like….” Tadashi gestured helplessly at nothing.

“Do you... like her? I’ve never heard you talk about her before.” Kei narrowed his eyes and watched Tadashi out of the corner of his vision.

“Huh? No, of course not.” A puzzled expression came to Yamaguchi’s face. “I don’t even remember talking to her more than a few times. Some girls are just like that I guess.”

“Good.” Tsukishima said bluntly, blushing and clearing his throat when he heard the relief in his voice. “I mean, what’re you telling her tomorrow? I assume you agreed on one day for you to make up your mind?”

“Ugh, I don’t know, probably go on a date? I don’t want to hurt her.” Yamaguchi groaned inwardly and let his hands flop down onto the couch on either side of himself. He turned his head to Tsukishima, raising one eyebrow. “You’re acting weird. What’s up?”

“I think that you should just….” Tsukishima looked away from Yamaguchi, covering his mouth with his right fist as he extended his left towards Yamaguchi’s open hand. The blush across his cheeks deepened and spread over the rest of his face. He hesitated continuing his sentence when Yamaguchi intertwined their fingers and squeezed his hand once. Tsukishima took a deep breath, feeling his face cool down just a bit. He looked back at Yamaguchi with a slight smile on his face.

_ but I can’t help _

“Tsukki?” Tadashi whispered.

“Date me instead.” Kei stated. Thunder rolled and split the sky outside, masking Tadashi’s gasp of surprise.

“Tsu- Kei,” Tadashi brought Kei’s hand up to his lips and brushed a kiss across his knuckles. “Is that a confession?”

“Maybe.” Tsukishima bit the inside of his cheek and shrugged.

“I accept.” Yamaguchi broke into a grin and squeezed his partner’s hand once more.

“What about Hania?” the blonde boy asked. He moved closer to Tadashi and let go of his hand in order to wrap his arm around Tadashi.

“Do stuff like this at school tomorrow and I’m sure she’ll notice eventually that I have a boyfriend.” Tadashi leaned his head on Kei’s shoulder.

A few more moments of happy silence passed, then Kei asked, “Have you liked me for long?”

“I don’t even know how long it’s been,” Tadashi sighed. “I thought I might be able to get over you if I tried going out with a girl, but I’m glad I didn’t. You?” 

“Since the first year of middle school,” Kei admitted. “I was too scared to tell you because I thought it would ruin our friendship.”

“Hmm,” Yamaguchi lifted his head to look Tsukishima in the eyes. “We’re still best friends. But now we’re more than that, too.”

“Finally.” Tsukishima mumbled. Yamaguchi laughed and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“You missed,” Kei brought his hand up to Tadashi’s cheek, brushing his thumb across his freckles.

“What? No I didn’t,” Tadashi blinked in confusion and leaned into Kei’s warm touch.

“Yeah, you did.” Tsukishima smirked. He leaned forward, seemingly in slow motion until his and Yaaguchi’s lips met. Yamaguchi froze, but it only lasted half a second. He reached up and removed Tsukishima’s glasses, placing them blindly on a table behind the couch before wrapping his arms properly around Tsukishima’s shoulders and pulling him deeper into the kiss.

The kiss felt hours long, but too short at the same time. By the time the two broke apart, hair was ruffled and cheeks were rosy. However, when they finally came up for air, both boys were grinning.

“I’m glad my first kiss was with you,” Tadashi mused as they continued watching the movie.

“I hope they all will be,” Kei said offhandedly and leaned his head on top of Tadashi’s.

Yamaguchi blushed a dark shade of pink, reaching down to squeeze Tsukishima’s hand. “I hope so, too.”

_ falling in love with you. _


End file.
